A mobile computing device such as a smart phone may have voice and data communications capabilities as well as processing capabilities. The processing capabilities may allow a mobile computing device to store and display cartographic information, such as an electronic map. Electronic maps are rendered using relatively large volumes of information, and therefore are typically stored in an electronic database in memory. In many cases, the information for the map may be incorrect or become outdated over time. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.